The Fraternity
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: When Kelsi gets to Columbia she hopes to accepted into her mother's sorority. When she isn't what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fraternity**

**Chapter 1**

She sat cold and alone on the beach. She thought that fraternities were meant to be kind and family like. Well Bees certainly wasn't and she bet Prince's weren't either – not that she wanted to join the boys fraternity.

She had come to NYC because her parents meet there. She had tried to join her mother's fraternity because she wanted to experience the life her mother had. Instead she had been told that she wasn't the right material. Back in her mother's day that hadn't been many rules to be in the fraternity you just had to be kind and helpful and hard working like a bee. Now the bees fraternity meant something different it meant Queen Bees. Which meant dressing in expensive fashionable – designer – clothes, wearing make up, not doing anything that could ruin you're manicure basically be a total girly girl. Kelsi Nielsen was not cut from the same cloth as these girls. Instead of designer jeans she wore regular blue skinny and worn jeans. Instead of designer heels she was in her scruffy converse and she was wearing a plain grey t-shit and navy hooded zip up top. She wasn't a Prada princess she was just a normal girl, a tomboy some may say. She was ok with it, other people not so much. Which was why on a cold and wet September night she was huddled into herself, with her bags, on a wet beach down the road from the Queen Bee house.

What she didn't know was she was sat in front of the Prince's fraternity house and her brother's best friend was a part of that fraternity. She didn't even realize he went to that college – until he tapped her on the arm.

"Kelsi?" he asked.

Kelsi looked up in shock.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I go to college here," answered Ryan.

"At Columbia?" asked Kelsi.

Ryan nodded. "You?"  
>"Me too," she answered.<p>

"So why are you out in the rain instead of in your sorority?" asked Ryan.

"They kicked me out," whispered Kelsi.

"Pardon?" asked Ryan.

"They kicked me out of the pledge I don't fit in with the Prada princess. I'm too plain," answered Kelsi.

"Do you need a place to stay?" asked Ryan. "I have a pull out."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fraternity**

**Chapter 2**

She woke up unsure of her surroundings . She never excepted this when she came to college in New York. She thought she may be accepted in a sorority but she went for her mothers and how it had changed from what her mother had told her. Once for sweet girls it was now full of Prada Princess who squeezed their daddies bank accounts. They cared nothing for a people or anything meaningful. Kelsi knew that if she had been in that sorority she never would have been able to make her music, she would have been turned into a Prada princess, but they didn't want to do that and rejected her at the pledge.

She sniffed and pressed her face into the warm pillow beneath her head as the tears flowed from her eyes, her parents were going to be disappointed – once she worked up the nerve to call them.

The bed she was on shifted as a new weight bared down on it and she was pulled against a warm, hard chest. Her hands clutched at the grey t-shirt and when her eyes ran dry she looked up to see Ryan Evans.

Ryan Evans, her brother (Anthon)'s best friend. The kind, sweet boy two years older than her was now a well defined man, college had been good to him. He had muscles, he had a defined stomach – dancing at kept him in shape.

He had leant her his bed the night before and slept on his pull out sofa. Now he lay besides her hugging her.

"My parents are going to be so disappointed," she whispered.

"Well I think they'll just be glad you didn't spend the night outside," smiled Ryan.

Kelsi nodded against his side.

"I don't think they'll be disappointed though you got into Columbia to do a double major is composition and music."

"My classed," said Kelsi, sitting up Ryan's arm falling from around her.

"Aren't till twelve I checked your schedule. So get ready and I'll take you out for breakfast," smiled Ryan.

Kelsi blushed and nodded.

"Unfortunately you may have to deal with my house mates as you leave the house. There may be a few cat calls," said Ryan. "But you can leave your bags here apparent from the one you need for class obviously and you can stay here as long as you like."  
>"Are girls meant to stay in a boys fraternity house?" asked Kelsi.<p>

"I don't think there are rules," answered Ryan.

Half an hour later they headed out to breakfast at a little café on campus before Ryan showed Kelsi were her classes were.

She didn't except him to be waiting for her when she finished at six and she didn't except him to get them pizza and burgers – remembering Kelsi's favourites – for tea. As well as a big bar of Dairy Milk with Crunchie pieces or her two favourite movies Crazy, Stupid Love and Sydney White.

When they got back to his fraternity house she didn't except him to eat or watch them with her but he popped them into his TV and sat with her. She fell asleep in his arms and woke up them.

She may not have a sorority but she had a 'honouree' big brother in New York and that she was glad for. How quickly things would change.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fraternity**

**Chapter 3**

In the new three weeks the work load got more and more demanding despite that Kelsi still spent a lot of time with Ryan but spent a lot more time in the college practise rooms and libraries sometimes pulling all nighters.

Lots of students had noticed Ryan's and Kelsi budding friendship, some didn't care, some knew their relationship and their background. Some – like Brianna Walsh – hated it.

Brianna was the Queen Bee, the one who had kicked Kelsi out of the Bee's sorority. She had, had her eyes on Ryan since she got to Columbia two years ago. She was appalled and shocked that this little insufficient nobody had come in and just gotten to Ryan like that. Despite her background that she shared with him. To Brianna not knowing it that Kelsi had stolen her boyfriend or her future boyfriend. Dance was big at Columbia, especially around their campus. Brianna was the star girl dancer while Ryan was becoming the male choreographer and dancer. To Brianna it was obvious they should be together but he was doting on this little insufficient nobody. So what if he knew her family, her brother or whatever. So what if they shared a love of the arts and music. She was the primo girl and he was the primo boy.

She curled up into the pillow, classes were over and her hair was damp. Why? She felt like she was back in high school. Someone, she didn't know who, but someone had poured coke or something sticky drink on her as she walked across campus. She knew it wasn't Brianna from the Queen Bees but she was watching with a satisfied smirk on her face, so Kelsi knew she had something to do with even if she hadn't gotten her hands dirty.

The door opened. Ryan came in. He had excepted Kelsi to be in a practice room or library. Not curled up on his bed silent. But then he had heard what had happened.

He dropped his bag and went to sit next to her.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Kelsi shook her head, sniffing.

Ryan smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Life isn't always going to be this hard you know. It may seem awful at the moment but focus on the positives."

Kelsi sat up.

"What positives would they be?" asked Kelsi. "I wish I'd never come to this stupid city."

"Well you're acing your classes. You're doing a double major. I'm hoping I'm a positive," answered Ryan.

"Of course you're a positive and all that. I'm just pissed off," whispered Kelsi, as Ryan drew her to him and settle back on the bed her cradle to his chest.

"Other positive I have a place to live because if you hadn't found me I'd be camped out somewhere outside and probably be very sick or worse," answered Kelsi.

"That is a big positive and you're brother would have killed me if I let that happen," answered Ryan, as he absentmindedly ran a up and down her arm.

Kelsi shivered against him.

"You cold?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No I mean yes."

He chuckled and got a thought and ran his hand up and down her back tugging her closer and he got the same response. She liked it.

He sat up her going with since he was still holding. He pulled back slightly and looked down at her. This was the girl that he had watched grow up. The little shy, reserved girl who was still very much the same but different. A light pinged in his head and he knew why she was different for years he had thought of her as a little sister, do to her brother and himself he guessed. But now it was just them and he noticed things he had never noticed before because he hadn't let himself notice those things. She was like his little sister but if he hazarded a guess from now on it was going to be a lot different.

He tipped her chin up and she looked up at him though her eyelashes. He raised his hand, brushed aside her tears and locks before brushing his thumb down her cheek and watching her face colour slightly.

Her brown eyes filled with confusion and widened as he leaned in slightly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, in murmur.

"Yes," she whispered.

He groaned and leaned down to crash his lips on hers. Her reaction was almost immediate, her lips moved against his and her hands gripped the sides of his t-shirt and frame.

They sat there for while, her cradled in his lap. His arms around her waist and her hands gripped his sides their lips locked together.

They pulled back after what felt hours but was really only a matter of minutes.

"I… what…" murmured Kelsi, her eyes closed as she breathed deeply.

From where his head was rested against her neck she felt him chuckled and felt it vibrate though her body.

"Don't speak," he whispered, in her ear before he brought his lips back to hers.

"But you're my… and… Anthony," whispered Kelsi, as Ryan pecked her lips.

"I'd rather we do this without you're brother," whispered Ryan.

"Do what?" asked Kelsi, pulling back from him as much as she could.

"Kiss. I'm pretty sure if he even saw us kissing he would kill me. With us sat on my bed and you sat on me it would lot a lot worse," whispered Ryan.

Kelsi nodded and shivered.

"So I've noticed you like to read while you dry your hair," said Ryan, as he ran his hands though Kelsi's damp tresses.

"So would you like me to dry you hair for you?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi shook her head from where it was buried against Ryan's neck and tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"I don't want to move," she whispered.

"You're cold and you'll most likely get a cold," whispered Ryan, as he stood up carrying Kelsi with him over to the chair.

She shivered as he put her down on the foot stool.

"So you sit there. I'll sit behind you and you can read," smiled Ryan.

Kelsi nodded.

"What's going to happen?" asked Kelsi.

Ryan was silent as he collected her hairdryer. He knew what she was asking about, she was asking about them.

"Well I'm reckoning this is probably pretty new for you," said Ryan.

Kelsi nodded.

"This is new for me as well. I've had girlfriends but I've never felt like this I think we should take it slow while we're still in new territory," answered Ryan.

"Can I … will you … still kiss me like before?" asked Kelsi.

Ryan leaned down in front her, the hair dryer forgotten in it's resting place, and cupped her cheek.

"Always," he murmured, before leaning in to kiss her.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fraternity**

**Chapter 4**

He awoke to a glow, no one next to him but a glow from his desk lap. He listened and heard the tapping of laptop keys. Since getting together Kelsi had taken to pull her all nighters working at his desk. She would fall asleep with him but then after a couple of hours slip out of bed and work though the night.

Tonight was no different a six pack of coke rested on the top of the desk, her notebook resting next to her laptop and a bar of daily milk with cruchie pieces on the other side. Her fingers flew across the keys as static black text appeared across the screen. Her head lolled forward for a second. Only second but he caught and she did she has she took a swing of her coke can. He waited until she had put down the coke can before approaching her.

"Kels," he whispered.

"No," she answered.

"You're tired and you know it," he whispered.

Kelsi shook his head and looked at what she was working on then he saw the date it was due the next week.

"Kelsi this isn't due for just over a week you need sleep or you're going to crash in class. Especially with the physically demanding movement lesson you have to take," said Ryan.

She turned slightly burying her head into his stomach. He took this as her signal for giving up and picked her up.

"You're going to bed," he whispered.

She nodded sleepily against his chest as he held her with one arm. His other hand saved and closed down her laptop before he carried her to bed.

When he woke at eight the next morning she was back at the laptop.

"Do you want breakfast?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi shook her head.

"Have you had breakfast?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi shook her head.

"Your class is at ten?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi nodded and Ryan smiled.

He got up and stood behind her nuzzling his head into her neck.

"Do I get a good morning?" he asked.

"Morning," mumbled Kelsi, as she typed.

"Kels you're going to run yourself into the ground," he said.

"I have a paragraph of this paper left," answered Kelsi.

"How long have you been up?" asked Ryan.

"Six," answered Kelsi.

"I wanna take you for breakfast," said Ryan.

"Nine?" asked Kelsi.

"I'll go get ready," smiled Ryan, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

Half an hour later Ryan came back in showered and dressed and ready to go.

"Kelsi," said Ryan.

"Yeah," said Kelsi, looking up from her laptop.

"Ready to go?" asked Ryan.

"We said nine," answered Kelsi.

"It is," answered Ryan.

Kelsi nodded, saved her work shoving her laptop in her bag and checking she everything she needed for the day before heading out with Ryan.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fraternity**

**Chapter 5**

"Hi I'm here to see Ryan Evans. I'm a friend from back home," said a boy.

"Name?" asked the guy who opened the door.

"Anthony Nielsen," said Anthony.

"Oh Kelsi's brother?" asked the guy, letting him in.

"Yeah," responded Anthony, furrowing his brow. "How do you know my sister?"

"Though Ryan," answered the guy, pulling his phone out.

Kelsi brother incoming. ETA 1 min – Nate.

Seconds later he heard a thump.

Thanks man – Ryan.

Anthony furrowed his brow again as he heard Kelsi's voice coming from a room mixed with Ryan's and hurried whispers.

"Right Ryan's room is on the right," said Nathan, loudly.

"Thanks."

Nathan walked off and Anthony knocked on the door.

"Ryan!" he called.

"Come in," answered Ryan.

Anthony was not prepared for the sight that greeted him. Kelsi stretched out lengthways clad in Ryan's high school baseball t-shirt and some shorts, typing on her laptop which was positioned at the bottom of the bed and her feet in Ryan's lap, as he massaged them, at the top the bed.

"Hey," said Ryan.

"What the fuck is going on here?" asked Anthony.

"Tony!" squealed Kelsi, pulling her feet from Ryan's hands to go hug her brother.

"What's going on?" asked Anthony, sitting in the desk chair as Kelsi returned to her original position.

"Ryan has been such a great friend to me," answered Kelsi.

"Why aren't you in the in the Bees sorority house?" asked Anthony.

"I wasn't the right material," answered Kelsi. "I've been living her since the start of term."

"Are you sleeping together?" asked her brother.

"In the same bed yes," answered Kelsi, innocently.

"I haven't slept with your sister in the context you mean, answered Ryan.

"But your together," said Anthony.

"Yes," answered Ryan, honestly.

Kelsi looked at him.

"I'm not going to lie Kels," answered Ryan.

Kelsi turned back to Anthony.

"Ryan is the perfect gentleman and he makes me feel safe," said Kelsi.

"I can't stay I condone it but I couldn't think of a better guy for my little sister," answered Anthony.

"Thanks man," smiled Ryan.

"Now where's the best place for grub here?" asked Anthony.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
